


Interesting Find

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Mairon finds a small elf child who has powers and abilities in which he has never seen.





	Interesting Find

Mairon was riding on his horse back to Angband after getting some new metal for a project he was working on. Yet, he stopped as he heard a commotion, he dismounted his horse and leaned against a tree that was hidden in shadows. What he saw surprised him, two warriors with swords were standing in front of a small elf child who must have been no older than 13. The elfling had long white that was knotted, covered in dirt, and mud. Yet, what caught Mairon’s attention was their eyes, they seemed to shift from one color to another. From Violet to a deep ocean blue, to a green color, and then to a golden yellow color. 

“That creature may be a child but it’s a monster! KILL IT!” One of the two warriors shouted. One of the warriors advanced and elf child back up. 

  
“No. Stay away from me!” They shouted. Yet, the warriors moved closer and suddenly there was a flash of something. The next thing Mairon saw was one of the warriors on the ground dead. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the next warrior attacked and the same thing happened. 

Once both warriors were dead Mairon stepped out of the shadows. The kid looked up in fear and held up his hands. “Stay away from me!” He said.

Mairon felt something cold run through his blood but he ignored it and said, “I am not going to harm you,” 

The kid looked at him in question and lowered his hands and as he did that the feeling vanished. Mairon then moved a bit closer and dropped to his knee to look at him. “I saw what you did to them...how did you do that?” 

He shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know but I know I can do things when bad things are going to happen.” 

“I see,” He said tilting his head to one side. The kid did not seem fazed that he just killed two people, he seemed more afraid that something was going to hurt him. However and whatever this kid was he had some powers that Mairon had never seen before. A low growl interrupted his thoughts as he looked down at the boy.  

"You are hungry?" Mairon asked. When they nodded, Mairon replied as gave a small whistle and his horse trotted over. He pulled out an apple from a saddle bag and tossed it to the kid. The kid started to munch on it happily as Mairon sat down across from him. Once the kid finished he smiled brightly at Mairon.

"Thank you, mister!" He said with a smile coming across his face.  Marion nodded and thought for a few moments. This power the kid was very raw and most undefined. Yet, if this kid can learn control and learn what his powers can really do...he'll be a very deadly warrior. However, he just needed to figure out how to get this kid to come with him and his to turn a dirty, small thing into this deadly warrior.

"That was very impressive what you did to those men," Mairon said.

The kid turned and said, "Your not afraid of me?"

"Of course not," Mairon said.

"Others are. They said I was a monster," the kid said sadly.

"They may be right but being a monster is not bad," Mairon said. "People have called me a monster."

The elfling nodded a bit and looked up at him. Mairon bent down to the kid's level. He then asked, "If you come with me I can teach you how to use your power and you can live in a house instead of the woods. Also, you won’t have to be afraid of people hurting you because of your powers."

"Really?!" The kid said. When Mairon nodded he was tackles him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Mairon was surprised as he was tackled to the ground. "Okay...it'll take a bit of time to get there though." He said as he patted the kids head.

They nod and let go. Mairon stands up and whistles his horse back over. He picked the kid up and put him on the front of the horse. He then mounted on behind him and rode off. They rode for a while in silence as the kid looked around at the scenery that went by. After a while, he cuddled into Mairon's robe and fell asleep.


End file.
